


Velvet Sweetmine

by NiuNiu



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 1980's, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble Collection, F/M, Nightcrawler - Freeform, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, kurtty - Freeform, shadowcat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuNiu/pseuds/NiuNiu
Summary: One shot collections of Kurt and Kitty. In many places, in many stories. Yet all about love for another.





	1. In 1980's

**Author's Note:**

> After 12 years I'm returning back to X-Men and specially to Kurtty. It still has such a sweet spot in my heart. As I currently have no time for a long fic, I will fulfill my - and hopefully also your - Kurtty needs with one shot collections.

She rushes out from her apartment, her curly brown hair catching the wind in the long staircase with her feverish run, tossing around more fiercely as she gets out from the hallway door. The warm summer night’s wind is somehow restless this night, like expecting wonders to happen. It yanks and pulls her hair, messing the carefully crafted hairdo.

Kitty scans the quiet street to both sides and heaves a relieved breath.

She’s on time.

“Thank God, I thought my lost shoes would make me run late,” she chuckles at herself, tapping the glittering white shoe’s heel on the ground. It’s been so long since she had a time out for something silly like this. No wonder you lose the pair of the shoes if you haven’t used them in six months. Not to mention that they have stayed in the closet for years; getting out only five times. Or was it six times? Kitty’s not sure. The shoes feel like brand new, so it can’t be that often that they have seen the outside world.

She zips her a way too short biker jacket with straps close, realizing she had forgotten to do that in her hurry. She double checks her tiny Hello Kitty handbag, making sure she hasn’t forgotten anything: A lipstick. Tissues. A wallet. Some spare change for a phone call if needed. Some chewing gums. A broken kitten keychain covered with a fuzzy material. 

He had bought it for her, laughing at how fitting it was. A fuzzy covered kitten. 

She had found that amusing, too. Too bad it wasn’t very sturdy and broke in Kitty’s rough handling in a matter of months. It’s been on her repair-list for months, but she’s been too busy to remember that. University can be just that demanding when you work a part-time, too.

The tiny keychain looks like it would be staring at Kitty with a frown when she closes her handbag. Neighbor’s window in the close distance is open and she can hear Billy Idol being played there. Rebel Yell. The new hit, released just recently.

She’s not sure yet does she like that song or not. She’s more on the softer side of things, music included.

Kurt, however, not so much. As gentle as he is, he’s taken liking in hard things; Jack Daniels (totally Logan’s fault there). Heavy leather jackets. Motorcycles. Rough kisses. They balance the softness of his velvety fur and playful tail; his sparkling eyes which seem to reflect divine light on anyone he gazes at to. His soft lips and the warmness of his wide chest.

Kitty blushes. 

It’s been two weeks since they saw the last time. She has missed him.

And now he is the one running late.

It takes ten more minutes until Kitty spots the familiar blue elf and his silver bike from the distance. Kurt curves his motorcycle in front of Kitty and kills the engine, smiling at her.

“Sorry, the traffic was bad,” he says, expecting her to be cold and miffed, but Kitty’s eyes only widen at surprise. 

“My god!” Kitty gasps at the sight of his too tight legging.

Kurt leans back on his bike and grins, pushing his wind-tossed hair back.

“No, your boyfriend.”

“What are you wearing!?” she laughs out loud, jogging closer to check that her eyes aren’t betraying her. She laughs more when she realizes that the skinny leopard leggings are, indeed, real. “Kurt! Those are hideous!”

Kurt pouts his lower lips for a second, frowning.

“Says the woman with an electric zapped hair.”

Kitty’s laughter bubbles out from her chest with a greater volume; both at his hurt expression – too hilarious to be taken seriously – and at the pants. She laughs and laugh, unable to stop.

“I don’t think I can’t stop laughing,” Kitty wheezes, wiping the corners of her eyes. “God, Kurt, you’re messing up my mascara.”

Kurt’s pout stays on his face only for a few seconds; then it melts into a toothy grin, spreading from a pointy ear to another. His eyes sparkle.

“You’re right; these are honestly horrendous. Scheußlich! That’s why I got them. You know, sometimes you just see something so bad it’s actually good. Couldn’t resist these.”

“I know you can be flashy but this...! You’ve been watching too much MTV. Please, don’t crash the bike whilst wearing those. They won’t protect anything,” Kitty shakes her head, still smiling, and takes a seat behind Kurt; wrapping her arms tightly around his narrow waist.

“No, they don’t protect anything. They also don’t hide anything.” Kurt’s eyebrow roses up teasingly. 

“Show-off,” she pats his stomach through his buffy biker jacket.

“When you work hard to get such a body as I do, you want to show it off,” he defends himself with a humor. She gives him a headshake and tussles his dark hair.

“Well, you know what. I don’t mind; your butt is cute.”

“Your shoes are cute, Kitty. Are those from Jean?” Kurt asks over his shoulder, igniting the engine. Kitty tightens her hold.

“Yep. You remembered.”

“Never underestimate the importance of shoes to a woman,” he simply reasons.

\-------------------------------

She knows they would be faster at the club if Kurt just teleported them there, but she prefers the long ride in the night fallen city with him. The bike feels smooth and secure underneath Kitty, and Kurt in front of her is solid and safe. She knows some women are afraid of motorcycles, deeming them as dangerous vehicles, but she has never, not even once, felt scared on its saddle. Not when Kurt is driving.

The neon lights of their favorite club are shining in the distance when Kitty finally peeks properly over Kurt’s shoulder. The Hole – as the mutants call their favorite club Callisto – won’t be fully packed yet, but as the Saturday night grows longer, more people will swarm arounds its tables and bar counter. 

Kitty likes the place the best. There she can be freely who she is. There Kurt can hang around without anyone giving him a second glance.

And The Hole has got both the best dance floor and ice cream-based cocktails.

Her legs are itching to dance away all the all-nighters with school books and essays as soon as Kurt parks his bike to a safe spot. It’s a bit far from the club but Kitty doesn’t mind walking – after all, she gets to hang onto Kurt’s crooked arm, which he offers to her like an old-time gentleman he is. Kitty accepts his arm with a kiddy short giggle, earning a chuckle from Kurt. He bends to kiss her cheek softly. His murmur is soft and affectionate.

“I missed you, Kätzchen.” 

Kitty leans against Kurt’s shoulder, closing her eyes.

“I missed you, too, Elf.”

They are a familiar sight in The Hole. That’s where they met during a girls’ night out, when Kitty was meeting up with Rachel and Jean over the club’s delicious drinks. It had been very soon after they all had started the uni. They all were from different parts of America and it felt good to find other fellow mutants in a city, where you knew no one. Well, a little lie there; Jean had known Logan, who knew Kurt. The guys had joined them that evening, when they had stumbled in the club at the same time with the ladies – all by accident. Logan had sworn with his hands up in front of him that he honestly hadn’t been tailing Jean. Kitty hadn’t dared to ask what it was about.

The first meeting with Kurt wasn’t that nice. He was a bit dramatic, very energetic and perhaps even a slightly boisterous. Kitty got a sensation that he was sort of a womanizer, watching how he made Jean and Rachel laugh and giggle – not to mention how he had introduced himself to every on of the ladies at the table by kissing their hands like some gallant knight. In a secrecy, Kitty had wiped his kiss away from her hands against the bar sofa’s surface when no one was looking.

Plus, he looked scary. His eyes were piercing, hands with free fingers were creepy, and Kitty couldn’t miss the fangs when he grinned from ear to ear. And was that a tail, too?

Some random had guy picked Rachel from the bar counter for a conversation and Jean had concentrated to change news with her friend Logan. Kitty had been nothing but left to deal with Kurt, who had shifted closer to her, the never disappearing grin on his lips. Seeing him up close had made him look even scarier.

But, Kurt had, in the end, turned out to be a nice guy. After Kitty gave him some time – no, gave herself some time to get used to his looks – her defences started to melt. They met in a group in The Hole a few times. He adjusted his behavior around Kitty to a softer one. His movements toned down, his voice became kinder and his eyes had an understanding look in them. Slowly Kitty dared to open up more to him. Turned out that while Kurt was a bit show-off, he was genuinely a good, gentle guy. A worth of your trust.

And soon, like out of nowhere, Kitty was seeing him on her own, having fun and feeling at ease in his presence.

And kissing him, when no one they knew was looking. His mouth was always so warm and welcoming.

Of course, things couldn’t been hit for long, but Kitty was happy when Jean didn’t pester her about Kurt, when she found out about them. Just asked how things were and smiled with a nod of her head, telling that they made a good couple. Any friend of Logan was a trustworthy man. 

Rachel, however, wanted to hear every single juicy detail, despite Kitty did her best explaining that Rachel had a way too wild imagination for her own good. 

Kitty laughs out loud when Rachel's look from the moment when she learnt about Kitty and Kurt rises up from her memories. Her laughter catches Kurt’s attention.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking how we met and how persistent Rachel was.” She shrugs. 

“Ah, ja. I remember that, too. Logan wasn’t any better if you ask me.”

He pushes the door open for Kitty, gesturing her to enter first. She pays for both of their entries; it’s her time to treat them. There’s just perfect amount of people; to find a place to sit down and still disappear in the mass. Kurt guides them upstairs into a cozy corner table.

“I’ll go get us drinks. The usual?”

“Yes, please,” Kitty nods, taking Kurt’s jacket from him and folding it next to her, over her Hello Kitty handbag. 

He returns soon with a whiskey shot and a tall ice cream drink, flopping himself next to Kitty when the drinks are safely on the table. Kitty turns to Kurt’s side and reaches to kiss him. He replies to her kiss with a hum, which she can’t hear but feels it on her lips. 

They always spend a while kissing when seeing each other after a long time. The Hole is the best place for that. Here no one pays attention to you or your partner. Especially when it’s a woman kissing a blue demon like figure. On the streets, that could cause some commotion. Once they had to run away of a screaming lady, who exclaimed loudly that the Satan himself had arrived on Earth to seduce women when she saw Kurt with Kitty; his hands around her waist and lips on hers. It made no difference when Kurt tried to explain himself – explain them – and when the lady started to yell police and make a scene, they fled with Kurt’s teleportation.

After that incident, Kurt was upset for a few days. Most of that time he rested his head on Kitty’s lap on her sofa; her fingers stroking the curls of his dark hair softly.

Kitty was upset, too. She tried to comfort Kurt by joking that the screaming hag probably thought after seeing that bamf cloud that Kurt had taken her back to Hell with him. Kurt simply snorted at her comment, amused, but it didn’t make him smile the way Kitty had wished.

But today, he is smiling. Sunny, wide, very Kurt-like smile when Kitty breaks their sweet, long, long kiss. 

If her eyes aren’t playing tricks on her in The Hole’s light, he’s blushed.

“Aaw, sweetheart. It’s good to be with you again,” Kurt says softly, leaning to nuzzle at her neck. His tail curls from his side up to his lap. “Work’s so draining these days. I wait for the summer and easier schedules.” His tail grabs the whiskey glass and he brings it up to his lips. 

“And summer break,” Kitty agrees with a chirp, her hands around Kurt’s shoulder. “Though I need to visit my parents then. I promised I’d go. I couldn’t make it last summer and mom was kinda upset. She was still upset about it when I went there for the New Year.”

“Family’s important,” Kurt agrees. “How long will you be gone?”

“Two weeks. After that I’ll be free after my shifts till the uni starts again.”

Kurt peeks up to her face. 

“Two weeks? But how about your job?” he asks, boggled.

Kitty’s expression turns into a victorious one.

“I have one-week paid holiday. No, Kurt, don’t give me that look. I wanted to spend it with you here, but I really have to visit home. The other week I’ll take an unpaid leave. Boss agreed with it and mom said they’d cover me up if I needed money. I’ve got savings, so it should be okay.”

“If you need any help, let me know,” Kurt says. Then he frowns, half-pouting. “If I knew where your parents lived, I could teleport you there. It’d save you the travel expenses.”

Kitty winces but hides it from Kurt. Her parents haven’t met Kurt yet. She has just told them that she’s dating another mutant – a real gentleman who treats her right - but that’s all. No mentions of a fur. Not about yellow eyes either. And definitely no comments to mom that the gentleman is equipped with a tail.

“You’ve got a point there,” she admits, feeling guilty all of the sudden. “But don’t worry. Someday you’ll meet them, I promise.”

Kurt smirks, his eyes squinting.

“I look forward to that. Parents who have raised such a wonderful Kätzchen can’t be nothing but wonderful themselves, too.”


	2. Coffee Is Bitter Like My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Darkholme never misses the sad expression on Kitty's face.

Whenever she notices him, the smile escapes from her lips. It wades away like the last light of the dimming evening sun, turning into a murky downward curved expression. 

He doesn’t feel guilty about it.

But, a part of him is sorry about it.

The same scene happens again and again around the school. As soon as Kitty sees as much as even the tip of Kurt Darkholme’s tail in the corner of her eyes, the very life in her eyes disappears. Kurt can’t help to notice it every single time, but it takes a long chase of a cat and mouse game, until Kitty stays in the same spot when he enters to room. 

Until now, she has turned her head away, directed her attention bluntly elsewhere – or simply slipped through the thick walls and the cold floors – but today, she stays.

“Ms. Pryde,” he notes dryly, the memory of her excited and sad voice calling his name; her arms wrapping him tightly like greeting a long-lost friend.

“Herr Darkholme,” she simply replies back, surprising him with her German. She leans against the small kitchen table, hands crossed over her bosom.

Kurt goes for the coffee maker, the coffee pot still steaming from the freshy roasted coffee. It tastes different here than back home, but he’s learnt to like it. Enjoy, even.

“You look miserable,” he says nonchalantly, filling his mug which is permanently stained from too many lonely cups of coffee. 

Kitty looks like she’d scoff at him, but she doesn’t. Her head turns away from Kurt, her curly hair slowly sliding down her shoulder to frame her cheek. She sighs.

“I had a rough day.”

Kurt hums but doesn’t ask anything. He turns on his heels and rests his lower back against the kitchen counter, lifting the black coffee to his blue lips. 

“Mine wasn’t that pleasurable either,” he mutters, as in a compassion for Kitty’s sad look.

Kitty doesn’t look at him. Quite opposite; her head turns ever so slightly downwards, her eyes hidden from Kurt’s sight.

“…I never apologized.”

“For what?”

“For mistaking you for our Kurt. You have a right to be your own persona. Not a replica of someone I knew and loved. You’re not him.”

Kitty’s voice is thin as she speaks. There’s no way Kurt would miss that. He stretches his neck, his chin rising up from the mug’s edge.

“No, I’m not,” he agrees with her. “I will never be. Don’t get your hopes up.”

“I hope nothing,” Kitty hisses. “Just… sorry that I tackled you like that. I…”

“Apology not accepted,” Kurt mutters, finally earning Kitty’s full attention as her head swings to his direction. He toasts his mug with a half-smirk on his face; his eyes somehow forlorn. 

“There’s no need to,” he clarifies, keeping his red eyes glued on Kitty’s face, watching as her expressions travel from a shock to a surprise and then there’s a quick snort from her. A smile’s bud appears at the corner of her lips. 

Her head turns back to look at the floor underneath her feet. 

The smile’s bud is dead before it even bloomed properly. 

“Right,” she nods, and Kurt isn’t sure she isn’t plotting to escape from him once again.

“If anything, I should apologize,” Kurt clears his throat. “That was uncalled from me. My anger doesn’t direct at you.”  
Kitty shakes her head quickly.

“It’s fine. No harm done.”

A lie. 

“…Your love shouldn’t direct at me, either,” Kurt continues his prior sentence, taking a long, thoughtful sip from his mug. His eyes never leave Kitty. “Reserve it to the one whom it belongs to.”

Kitty’s eyes squint into narrow lines and her hands cross tighter together. She presses her lips together, looking like there are millions of things she wants to blurt out – but none of them get voiced.

Kurt takes another long sip from his hot coffee, inspecting Kitty’s defensive posture. 

“…Kurt was my best friend. The very best friend in the whole world,” Kitty finally finds her voice. It’s still thin, wavering like a too fragile glass about to break from a pressure. “…I miss him. Every day.”

Kurt’s expression stays the same. Nonchalant, almost non-caring. Totally unreadable. He finishes his coffee and places the mug next to him on the counter.

“I know how it feels. To miss those you love,” he spokes, his gaze away from Kitty. “I have lost too many of them – some of them I have taken by my own hands. They’ve taken pieces of my heart with them. I have nothing left to give anyone.”

“And yet, you stayed,” Kitty notes, surprising Kurt with his wittiness. He chuckles, amused.

“Yes.”

He doesn’t give any explanation for his decision and Kitty doesn’t ask about it either. A common silence enfolds the room. Kitty’s eyes are sadder than a moment ago. Kurt stays still, inspecting her once more from head to toe, and sighs then.

“I’ll be going,” he grunts, and walks pass Kitty, just to stop next to her. He keeps his eyes forward.

“Take care now.” He mutters and tousles her hair. It’s a rough, not as refined as her Kurt’s expression of care, but he’s gone out from the door before Kitty realizes what has happened.


	3. Brush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is an itchy season for everyone with a fur - well, almost for everyone.

It comes as a surprise to Kitty that Kurt sheds.

Such a short fur and yet, somehow, tiny blue hairs are scattered here and there in his room. They float and dance in the sunlight when Kitty enters his room. Kurt’s at the window, the screen lifted up for a fresh air, and he mutters with a miffed tone in German under his breath. He’s dusting his pillows by beating them against each other. 

“Ah, are you busy?” Kitty inquires, curiously following the hair particles in the air.

Kurt turns hastily to look Kitty over his shoulder. He clearly didn’t hear her coming.

“No, not really. Just some spring cleaning,” he grins, pulling the pillows back into safety. He closes the window and tosses his pillows on the bed, where Kitty spots more loose hair. “Do you need something?”

Kitty stares at the bed for a moment, trying to comprehend that he is, indeed shedding. He’s been awfully good at hiding it from her all these few years she’s been in the mutant school. She clears her throat and takes a look at   
Kurt, who’s fussing over a night stand – which is also covered with hair. He wipes them off with his open palm, muttering again under his breath.

“I…uh…I can wait. Or help you out?” she offers, pressing the files she’s bringing to Kurt tighter against her chest. She’s unsure if this is a delicate matter for Kurt.

Kurt scratches a back of his head and more hair flies loose with the scratches. 

“…Well, yeah. I could use some help with a one simple matter. Of course, a little Fräulein is welcomed to decline,” he finally replies, looking more or less awkward. 

“Sure!” Kitty agrees with a nod. 

Kurt opens his night stand’s drawer and pulls out a brush, handling it to Kitty.

“Here.”

Boggled, Kitty places the files on nearby chair and takes the brush. It’s a sharp black brush for cats. Kurt’s pulling his shirt over his head, turning then his bare back to Kitty.

“My back itches like hell. Can you brush the loose hair off, bitte?”

Kitty can’t help a short giggle, with an apologetic aaw. 

“Okay, this is the weirdest thing you have asked from me. I kinda assumed this from Henry, as he’s got a way more fluffier fur, but you...” Kitty giggles, reaching to run the brush over Kurt’s shoulders.

Kurt frowns. She doesn’t see it but hears it from his tone.

“Hank doesn’t shed. Can you believe it? If he did, he’d give us enough of hair for multiple balls of yarn. You could knit mittens from his shed fur,” Kurt notes, making Kitty laugh, amused.

“Did you see him for this?” Kitty asks, brushing and dusting a big puff of loose hair away.

“Hank said that there’s nothing I can do but suffer. It has gotten worse the older I have become. I don’t remember this kind of itching and this much hair from my youth.”

Kitty hums, brushing his shoulder blades.

“You have kept this very well from me,” she says.

“Only Hank and Logan kno---” Kurt starts, but gasps then, his whole body bolting into a tensed posture. His hands jolt up to his chest level, tail curving tightly. “MEIN GOTT, KÄTZCHEN! That’s the spot! Itches so bad…!”

Kitty pay special attention at the itchy spot, pressing the brush harder into Kurt’s fur with both hands. She keeps scrubbing the old hair off as long as Kurt’s body is tensed with an arched tail’s curve. Then he lets out a long, pleased sigh and relaxes; his hands dropping down to his sides and tail relaxing.

“Ah, that felt good,” he murmurs, and Kitty is sure his eyes are closed. “I’ve tried to reach that spot and while I do reach it, someone else scratching the itchy spot is just so much better.” His tail goes from side to side, like cat’s.  
“Danke.”

“No problem. You should have come to ask my help earlier,” Kitty pats his shoulder with her free hand and goes to brush his left side. 

Kurt lifts his arms up in the air to give Kitty more space to find the itchy spots. He sighs with a troubled tone.

“Ah, well, this is a bit verfänglich. Embarrassing,” he explains. 

Kitty just snorts at him.

“No, it’s not. You can’t help it. Seriously, I can name a many, many more embarrassing things you have done or said than shedding.” 

Kurt’s attention perks.

“Äußerst rücksichtslos!” he gasps dramatically – too dramatically. “You are very mean, Kitty.”

“I don’t know what that meant but you’re welcomed,” Kitty grins back at Kurt’s dramatic gasp. She turns to brush Kurt’s right side. There’s a pile of hair between them in Kitty’s feet. Some in her nose, too. She can feel it.

“You have a vacuum here somewhere? We need to do some cleaning after this,” Kitty asks as she glances at her feet, her nose wrinkling. 

“A hand vacuum and so, so, so many sticky rollers,” Kurt keeps gasping dramatically. 

Kitty cleans the brush from loose hair, dropping the ball on the ground.

“Now bend down a bit so I get your lower back better.” She pats Kurt’s waistline to get him to move. 

She brushes him clean, finding another itchy spot just above his loose jogging pants' waistband. Kurt’s more than pleased when Kitty’s done: He turns around with a satisfying, relaxed look on his face. Then he sees the hair pile in front of Kitty and his face drops.

“There’s more than I thought,” he mutters, rubbing his chin. “I was hoping I was at the end of the shedding already, taken how much hair has already dropped off. You could probably build another me from that amount! But, look at that pile, Kätzchen! So much hair!” He gestures at the floor with his hands.

Kitty kneels down and swipes the hair together with her palms, looking at the blue pile thoughtfully.

“Should we take these into the nearby forest? For birds? They can line their nests with these,” she suggests, lifting her gaze up to Kurt’s face. 

A smile roses up to Kurt’s lips.

That Spring, the birds nearby the school kept their tiny chicks warm with a blue, velvety linen. 

It also turns out Kitty’s allergic to Kurt’s shed fur. 

She keeps sneezing and sniffling two weeks straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! Comments are highly welcomed and appreciated. No matter what kind, how long etc. Just "Thanks" is enough, too :3 (I really want to meet other Kurtty fans, so that's also a good reason to leave me a note about yourself~)


End file.
